


Realization

by starryknightskies



Series: highschool au [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Remus is not Amused, Roman being dramatic, and he doesn't care who knows, but roman is just completely smitten, this takes place about a month and a half after he realizes his feelings for virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: A late night conversation with Roman makes Remus realize two things: First, his brother can and will be overdramatic at any given moment and two, he was dangerously close to losing Virgil to the worst possible person (in his opinion at least)





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This does fit into the main story, but I want to write it now and not wait lol so here you go. I hope you all enjoy and as always, feedback is appreciated!

Remus yawned as he made his way downstairs, not bothering to flip on any lights along the way. It was two in the morning and while normally he wouldn't care about waking others up, he didn't want to wake up his mother. She normally had a lot of patience when it came to his nonsense, but this was one thing she was very firm about. He'd turn a light on when he got into the kitchen so he could make himself a snack, but until then, there really wasn't a need. Or at least that's what he told himself, until he was making his way past the couch and tripped, stumbling forward and barely managing to catch himself before he hit the ground. 

He moved to flip on the lamp sitting on the end table, turning and frowning at the sight of his brother laying face down on the floor. He had a brief thought that maybe he was dead , but then Roman moved, quickly dashing those hopes. "Roman!" he hissed, poking him in the side with his foot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Roman shifted, glancing up at Remus as he rolled over, throwing an arm over his forehead dramatically. "Remus! My dear brother! I fear that I have been deeply wounded, struck down with Cupid's Arrow and I fear that I may never recover!"

Remus blinked slowly at him, tilting his head slightly. "What? Have you been reading that Shakespeare shit again?" He always got dramatic like this whenever he started reading those plays and poems and he really wasn't in the mood for this.

Roman pouted up at him, wishing he'd just play along for once. "Maybe... But that's not the point!" He sat up, waving an arm through the air. "I, good sir, am in love! This feeling has completely taken over me, completely consuming me and my thoughts! But my love is so far and I am unable to see him for the next three weeks! How am I ever going to survive?"

It took a lot, but Remus managed to not roll his eyes. Of course that's what it was. There was absolutely no way these feelings were so intense to get a reaction like this, seeing as he wasn't behaving like this two days ago, but he knew pointing that out wouldn't get him anywhere. "And just who exactly has you feeling like this?" he asked, trying to think of anyone new he may have been hanging around with.

"Why, it's my one and only. My dark and stormy knight. The prince of darkness. Virgil!" Roman grinned brightly, his eyes nearly sparkling in the dim light and hand pressed to his chest. "He's at his mother's though until schools starts up again, and this separation is painful." He flopped back on the ground again, letting out a big sigh.

"Virgil...?" Remus blinked confusedly. Yeah, they had been spending more time together, but he hadn't noticed Roman behaving any differently. Virgil still seemed the same at least, so at least he felt like he had nothing to worry about in that front.

"Yes Virgil! His smile lifts my spirits and his laugh makes my day!" Roman let out a happy sigh, his phone binging in his hand and he grinned at the screen. "I plan on courting him seriously when he comes back and with any luck, he will accept my affections."

"Okay... Good luck with that..." Remus frowned at his brother, who didn't seem to be paying him any more attention and turned back to the stairs. All thoughts of snacking was forgotten, his mind whirling with this new information. There was really only one thing he could do now.. Roman needed to die. Or less dramatically, he needed to gain Virgil's affections first because he didn't think he could stand losing him to.. to.. Roman! 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a sanders sides blog dedicated soley for this fandom if you wanna go and hang out and stuff  
starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
